Warriors of the Shining Sun Book 1 The Flower is Revealed
by Petalpaw1122
Summary: this story is about a cat named Petalpaw who is part of a huge prophecy with her brother Whitepaw and a cat she admires Firepaw
1. ze cats

**ok ok hi This is my first ever time on here ok please review if you like what I have so far!**

* * *

Clans

Sunclan

Leader-SilverStar-silver gray she-cat with silver eyes with star on her cheek

Deputy-MistStorm-Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes ( mate: BrambleFoot ) apprentice: Darkpaw

Medicinecat-OwlFeather- Brown tom with silver around muzzle apprentice: Stirpepaw

Warriors-

FlameCloud-flame colored she-cat with green eyes

SnowStorm-white she-cat with black on her ears and blue eyes ( mate: NightHeart ) apprentice: Sharppaw

FlameHeart-ginger tom with yellow eyes ( mate: WhiteHeart )

NightHeart-huge black tom with dark green eyes ( mate: SnowStorm ) apprentice: Stormpaw

RoseTail-turtle shell she-cat with red paws and odd red eyes

LeopardFur-spotted white tom with amber eyes

SpottedFoot-she-cat with turtle shell fur and hazel eyes

DappleHeart-Gray spotted tom with brown eyes ( mate: StormPelt )

Apprentices-

Sharppaw-white tom with black and gray tail and amber eyes

Darkpaw- black sleek she-cat with yellow eyes

Stirpepaw- Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Stormpaw-gray tom with matted fur and black on paws with pale blue eyes

Queens-

WhiteHeart-black she-cat with white chest ( mate: FlameHeart ) kit: Firekit - ginger tom with white paws and chest with yellow eyes

StormPelt-black gray tabby she-cat expecting three kits ( mate: DappleHeart )

BrambleFoot-brown tabby she cat with brown eyes ( mate: MistStorm ) kits: Petalkit-Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes with petal shaped mark on her cheek Whitekit-pure white tom

Elders-

MumbleStep-golden brown tom

* * *

Moonclan

Leader-SpiritStar- silver tom with star on shoulder

Deputy- FlameStorm-ginger tom with odd flame colored eyes ( mate: ShadowHeart )

Medicinecat-MoonFlower-gray she-cat with odd silver eyes apprentice:LeafGlow

Warriors-

StoneFoot-light gray tom with dark gray paws apprentice:Twilightpaw

ShadowHeart-black she-cat with dark blue eyes ( mate: FlameStorm ) apprentice: Thunderpaw

MoonFoot-silver tom with blue eyes ( mate: SnowyFoot ) apprentice:Snakepaw

ToadPelt-dark brown all most black tabby tom ( mate: Glowheart )

Apprentices-

LeafGlow- pale ginger tom with strange yellow spot on his ear

Twilightpaw- black she-cat with a white paw

Thunderpaw- gray she-cat with gray and white pelt

Snakepaw-golden brown tom with black stirpe down his back

Queens-

Glowheart- light gray she cat with white spot were her heart is (mate: ToadPelt ) kits: Sunnykit- cream colored she-cat Toadkit- dark brown tom with hazel eyes

SnowyFoot- white she cat with 1 white paw and 3 gray ones ( mate: MoonFoot ) kit: Snowkit- white an black she-cat

* * *

Earthclan

Leader-Stormstar-Gray tom with odd gray eyes with star on his foot ( mate: MistyAsh )

Deputy-Purpleeyes- white tom with strange purple eyes ( CrowWing's brother )

Medicinecat- FireMist- ginger tom with orange swirls on his pelt

Warriors- BlackHeart- white she-cat with black spots ( mate: AutumnHeart )

CrowWing- black tom with weird purple stripes ( brother PurpleEyes ) apprentice: Skypaw

FrostFoot- gray she-cat with white paws apprentice: Leafpaw

AshTail: gray tom with white tail ( mate: AmberFur ) apprentice: Graypaw

AutumnHeart- tom with ginger fur that looks like falling leaves ( mate: BlackHeart )

BrokeWind- Golden tom with ripped ear ( mate: DustFur ) apprentice: Brackenpaw

Apprentices-Skypaw- silver tom with matted fur

Brackenpaw- golden tabby tom with green eyes

Graypaw- gray she-cat with 1 white paw

Leafpaw- pale ginger she-cat with white tipped tail ( sister AmberFur )

Queens- AmberFur- ginger she-cat with white chest and tail ( mate: AshTail and sister Leafpaw ) kits: Sandkit - pale brown tom Goldkit- ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes

DustFur- brown she-cat with white paws ( mate: BrokeWind ) kits: Swampkit- muddy brown tom with green eyes Mudkit- brown she-cat with white spot on face

Elders- FlowerFrost- brown she cat with white spots

LostFoot- white tom with missing foot

* * *

bye I was trying now DON'T TAKE MY BOOK OFF AGAIN PLEASE!


	2. proluge

hi** again people! This is the prologue! thank you Jaysong for your review!**

* * *

A old brown tom was sitting in the moonlight staring at the stars. " Oh Starclan! When will you speak to me again. Moonclan is rising and threating Sunclan! Please speak to me! " said the old cat. He sighed as he padded back to his den careful not to wake Stripepaw . He went to sleep. Suddenly he saw SunStar. " OwlFeather I am here to answer you. " he said." Fire , Light, and a Flower will save the sun and earth from the blood of the moon! " he said as he disappeared. " Wait! What does it mean! " OwlFeather shouted. Suddenly the moon turned red and he saw Fire ,flowers,and light all around him. He woke up. He raced out of his den to SilverStar's den. " SilverStar! Starclan just sent me a message! " He said. "What was it?" She said calmly. " Starclan said Fire,Light, and a Flower will save the Sun and Earth from the blood of the Moon! " He said quickly. Silverstar looks at OwlFeather. " Then we must wait for them to come. "

Two moons later three kits were born. There names were Firekit,Whitekit, and Petalkit. They had no idea they would be a major part of clan history and save the clans.

* * *

**Woohoo! Awesome! Oh we have a guess her tonight. **

**Sunstar: hello everycat! **

**Me: yes it is the one and only sunstar!**

**Sunstar: She does not own warriors but she owns warriors of the shining sun!**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

I am so so so so so sorry! But things have come up.. like homework then working on chores and watching my show and that... ( suspense ) ...

I AM MAKING A NEW SEIRIES CALLED WOLVES OF THE MOON! Epic right? Btw chapte one coming soon do warrior of the shining sun.

I am also thinking of stopping to write wolves of the moon... DON'T KILL MEH!


End file.
